Eren's promise
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: Attack on titan ONESHOT. Set directly after the television finale. We're with Eren and he just woke up. After some thinking from a nighmare, he makes one promise for only himself to know. Somewhat of an Eremika pairing. Rated-T, for swearing and a little bit of blood
1. Chapter 1

**My first (and possibly only) Attack on Titan Fanfiction! For those who are serious hardcore Shingeki no Kyojin fans, please don't hate if I there's anything off.**

**Just FYI this is a ONESHOT**

**I'd like to point out a couple of people with some interesting Attack on Titan fanfics**

**Unexpected by "X jasmin 3 x", and Homecoming by "NWA 187"**

**You should look into them, very interesting stories.**

* * *

EREN'S PROMISE

"Huh?" Armin wonders why Eren won't turn.

"Come on not again!" His hand is bleeding by his own mouth, the blood is dripping from the tip of his teeth.

He takes one more bite, and falls to his knees. Eren cries to his pain to turn him into his titan form "Not now… Dammit, it hurts!"

Mikasa just stares at Eren, with her usual emotionless face. While Eren continues biting his bleeding hand.

"You can't turn into a titan without a clear objective." Armin points out, during Eren's session of pain "Try it again with a powerful image in your mind!"

"I'm trying but…" Eren's teeth sink underneath his skin, his whole hand is covered in blood. The blood is almost seeping through his teeth.

As Eren wails out his will to turn, Mikasa kneels down to Eren's level to talk to him.

"Are you really?" Mikasa strikes. Eren face jolts to her question. "You're hesitant to fight Annie, aren't you?" Eren just stares at Mikasa. Her determination of what she's saying, strains in her eyes

"Eren?" That's all Armin says to his friend.

"Tell me you're not sill thinking that Annie being the female titan is just our imagination." Mikasa is being soft in her words.

Eren isn't even making eye contact anymore, he's just frozen by his own thoughts.

"What did you just see happen in front of you?" Mikasa goes in closer to Eren "Wasn't it that the woman who killed your comrades? Are you still saying it didn't happen?"

Eren squeezes his eyes shut, and takes in Mikasa's words, but he just rejects them "Shut up! I'm doing my best!" He then goes back to jamming his teeth in his thumb.

"You know that the female titan is Annie…" Mikasa says to Eren. He puts down his hand, and stares at it, while she continues to speak "Then you know that you have to fight her, right? Or do you have special feelings for her that are getting in your way?"

"What?!" Those words in the air whisper poison in his ears. Mikasa gets in closer in Eren's space.

Armin pulls out his blades. "I have a plan!"

* * *

Eren then jumps in his trance, and wakes up back in bed.

Eren brings himself up from his sleep, and finds another tray of food, this time it's just one loaf of bread, and a glass of water. He brings up his right hand, the one he uses to transform. His thumb, it feels like it's still throbbing from that day. Rubbing his palm with the other hand, he starts to remember what Mikasa said to him, before Annie crumbled him under all the debris.

"We don't have a choice. The world is a cruel place."

Eren stares at the sheets as he cycles those words in his head. He's beginning to get a headache, but he then takes notice of a notepad next to his bed.

"Oh what the Hell!" Eren snatches the notepad, and jots down his thoughts. Normally he'd just go out and blow off some steam by hitting some wood, or screaming, but he doesn't have the energy in him, not yet. Clicking the pen, he starts writing.

_How the Hell could I have been so naïve?! I should've seen this sooner, Annie was the female titan. What on Earth told me she couldn't have been? What Mikasa said to me, that I have special feelings for Annie? Hardly! After what she did to my comrades, I will never forgive her. No one should, she betrayed the human race. I __should've acted sooner yesterday, I could've kept more people alive if I did._

(Eren begins to breathe, as he feels some tension melt off his shoulders. He eats his loaf of bread, while he takes a quick break.)

_What Mikasa told me? The world is a cruel place. That sentence rolled in my head for a while since I woke up. I don't know how to respond to what she said, but I can tell her, she's right. I'll admit, I'm no optimistic guy, but this world does have its share of good things. For example, the time I saved her from those slavers… but then again... as I think about it, that was actually a different direction of cruelty. Dammit she's right, this world is cruel! Dammit!_

(He wrote that last part too hard, and ripped the paper. He flipped out another page and continued his train of thought.)

_Ok, yeah. She's right, this world is cruel. Yesterday, when I was trying to transform, I couldn't because I didn't have a clear objective, or a clear image. I don't have feelings for Annie… But, Mikasa? Is that what she learned from the day I saved her from those slavers?_

(Eren begins rubbing his head, and chugs down all of his water.)

_I won't change Mikasa's mind about that, but I have come to this one promise. No one will ever know, not her, not the human race, but myself alone._

_I will protect Mikasa, as she has with me._

_If I were to have one clear image? It would be to see her survive this whole war against the titans. I won't change her mind on what she thinks about this world, but as I said before. I will see her survive, no matter what!  
_

Then a knock on the door disrupts his train of thought, he quickly rips out the pages, and stuffs them in his bed sheets.

It's Mikasa "Eren, are you okay?"

* * *

**I'll admit, I like the relationship Eren and Mikasa have. Personally, I think it is canon too. I mean, if you think about it, I don't see how Mikasa could see anyone else the same way she see's Eren. I just don't see how it could not be canon. Just for the record i read Chapter 50, I still need to read the Manga**

**Now then Review, and PM.**


	2. A sample!

**My new story is posted!**

**_"The Assassins of Yggdrassil"_**

**Look for it on my profile page. I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Recently I've noticed something odd, the last message I posted is getting more views than my entire Attack on titan story. I think i know how we can fix that. I'm going to give you all a sample from my new AU story, here you go:**

* * *

She returns the smile "I'm Mikasa." She brightens up a bit, but that quickly vanishes when she starts shivering. Poor thing, she's been through a lot and now she's cold. She weakens to her knees, Eren helps her stand, "I have nowhere else to go. I'm all alone, I'm so cold."

Eren takes only a moment to think. Seeing a stack of crates not too far to the fire, she sweeps her in a bridal pickup, and takes her to the crate. Squatting down, he sets her to the side so she can lean on the crates to warm up by the fire.

She's still shivering, "I'm still cold." maybe she's not that kind of cold.

Eren then pulls out something from his pocket. She's still staring at the fire, and she won't be cold for long. A layer of velvet red cloth shrouds her vision, and Eren wrapping it around her neck.

"You can have this." Eren gives Mikasa his red scarf, and flings it over her head. It lands on her head like a feather, "Is it nice and warm?"

* * *

**if you want more, go read my new SnK story.**


End file.
